All For You
by twilightislife93
Summary: bella is 18, just finished high school and now we follow her as her life has changed when her and boyfriend edward had a baby/ AH EXB RATED M JUST INCASE  i suck at summaries, just r&r
1. prologue

_PROLOGUE_

_august, 2010_

If you would have asked me where I would be on this Friday night a year ago, I'd tell you, I would be with my best friend Angela, doing what we normally did, eat junk food till we couldn't stand, and watch horror movies.

But you see we haven't done that in almost 11 months. I'm 18 and just graduated Forks High School. I've dated my boyfriend Edward Cullen for 3 years now. During the beginning of senior year, something major happened that would turn our lives upside down.

I still talk to my friend Angela, but in a couple of days she leaves for UCLA, well I stay in Forks with Edward. On the plus side Edward's 2 siblings, Alice and Emmett, and Jasper, who is Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie who is Emmett's girlfriend, are all going to Seattle University. Which is good, because nothing can break up the 6 of us, even the events that have happened within the last year.

You wanna know what that event was? During senior year I was pregnant, Lucky enough, I gave birth 3 days after graduating, so I did receive my high school diploma. Now as I hold my 2 month old baby girl Nichole Elizabeth Cullen and stare at my sexy boyfriend, I think WE CAN DO THIS!

My name is Bella Swan and this is my story on how one precious little girl can change your life forever and make your relationships stronger, and show the tough times it is to raise a baby when you are teenage parents.

A/N

hey guys, so my other story is on the brinks of me taking it off (I don't really like the plot anymore) so I decided I would write another story, about the same thing somewhat. I hope you enjoy this

also, each chapter will be dates, that way it's easier for me to write

last thing, I have no experience with teen pregnancy, all the ideas come from either stories/books I've read or movies/tv shows.

hope to see a nice review


	2. chapter one

_september 1__st__, 2010 _

Forks, Washington aka smallest town known to mankind! Well that's taking it a little far, but you know when something happens in this town everyone knows. For example when I found out I was pregnant last year around November 1st (I was 5 weeks) the nurse overheard, and told someone, who told someone and so one. Cause you know being the Chief of Police's daughter has its pros and cons.

But, as I sit here on my computer trying to work through an online college class in an English degree, I'm kind of glad Forks is small and quiet.

Nichole has been sleeping since around lunch, and it's now 4pm, I've managed to get a pretty descent amount of work done!

Edward on the other hand is extremely busy.

He's studying to be a doctor. The closest school offering his classes was Seattle, so he would stay at school from 9am-4pm, but didn't get home till 7pm, and he had to leave at 6am, so to say he's been tired may be an understatement.

Edward is all I can ask for though; he wakes up at 5am, feeds and changes Nichole, than heads off to school. When he gets home we have supper, than he usually does homework, take a shower, than its off to bed.

I saved all my homework on my drive, and then click on internet explorer, go to Google and type in "apartments in Seattle, Washington near university". I click on the first link that appears, its offering a 2 bedroom, 1 bath apartment for only $500 a month, including utilizes , which is what we are paying now for our apartment in Forks (we thought it would be best to live on our own, so our parents didn't feel like they were raising another child).

There was a phone number, so I called, and it turned out that one of our old high school classmate's parents actually owned the building and since they knew about us, they were willing to drop the price down to $400 a month! I told them I would talk to Edward and call them back as soon as I could.

Edward arrived home at 7pm on the dot.

Walking into the apartment he gave me a kiss, whispering "I love you" into my ear, then grabbed baby Nichole, who'd been up for about 30mins from my arms, and kissed her face multiple times, saying he loved her.

After we ate supper which consisted of a baked potato and pork chop, and had put Nichole in her crib, it was already 830pm, we sat on the couch, so I told him about the apartment.

"So, today after I finished my school work I looked up apartments in Seattle, and before you say anything, I think it's for the best, that way its closer to everyone. The apartment I found is a 2 bedroom, 1 bath apartment for only $500 a month, including utilities, but do you remember Tyler Crowley from school" he nodded, "Well, turns out his parents own the building and said since Tyler was one of our friends they would lower the price to $400 a month, which is cheaper than what were paying now. So what do you think?"

I waited for his response, than added, "I know they driving everyday is starting to get old, and it's only been a week, imagine how you'll feel after a month, and then you can spend more time with me and Nichole, and we can see our friends, and your siblings, and that way Nichole knows her aunts and uncles."

I again waited for his response, but instead of speaking he got up of the couch, stood in front of me, before grabbing me into his arms, yelling "I LOVE YOU, HOW DID I MANAGE TO BE SO LUCKY" and carried me into our bedroom.

I'm guessing that's a yes on the apartment.

A/N

BELLA IS ON BIRTH CONTROL!

also, I don't live in Washington, or America (I live in Canada) so I don't know about the schooling system in the state, and to be honest I don't feel like doing research, but hey! the story is called a fanfiction, so fans coming up with fiction (not real) stories, so enjoy, I'm sorry for the incorrect items

anyways see you later, next update will be next week

-aimee


	3. Chapter 2

so so so sorry about the no updates! i totally forgot about writing fanfics, and have just been reading them! but im back, updates will probably be every 10days or so, maybe less time, ill try to update when i am working (they have a desktop computer and i prefer typing on it, plus i work at a call center and during an 8 hour shift i get like 4, 3min calls , so i have time!) anyways i am in my 2nd semster of college now! im taking hairstyling and love it!

back to the story

_december 2010_

BPOV

Things are so amazing, after moving into our apartment on october 1st,everything seemed to be going right for us. Since we were now living in Seattle, Edward was able to take on extra classes,now instead of 9-4 monday to friday, he goes 8-7 monday -friday and 12-5 on saturdays, so instead of taking 6 years to become a doctor, it would only take him a little over 3 years, and he would only have to do a small residency. Man, is my man smart! I love him, and evern though we rarely see each other cause were both taking classes, we still keep our love alive.

Nichole is now 6 months old, and growing like a weed, she loves to crawl everywhere, we babyproofed the house, so theres no stopping her. Our landlord is awesome and with giving us the discount on rent , which is all encluded with our hydro, water, internet,cable and homephon, she also babysits Nichole when were at school for free!

And school for me is amazing, im taking photography, my classes are 12-3 mon, wed and 1-4 on tuesday and thursday, with fridays off! Its only going to take my until June to get my dipolma than i can start charging major bucks for my pictures!

Your probably wondering how we afford the apartment and all our bills, since ive been in school, people have been hiring me for wedding, and every sort of events, for $100/hr and most times i work about 20 hours a month. So were doing good life cannot get any better!

so short chapter, just getting into the flow again, give me ideas in the reviews on what to do, or any requests for another story!


End file.
